darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
Benhart of Jugo
Benhart of Jugo is a character in Dark Souls II. Description Benhart is a proud warrior with a deep belief in living by the sword. He has short, blonde hair and a very thick Scottish accent. The most notable thing about Benhart is the teal greatsword that he always has on his person. His sword, the Bluemoon Greatsword, is his most prized possession, as it is a family heirloom, and he believes it has some hidden potential. In regards to his personality, Benhart is honorable, and stalwart. He believes that strength is proved through combat, and came to Drangleic in order to test his mettle. Lore Benhart comes from a long line of great warriors. He was born in the desert land of Jugo and his signature weapon, the Bluemoon Greatsword, is a family heirloom that has been passed for generations amongst the members of his family. Determined to prove that his sword has some hidden potential within it, he travels from land to land to hone his swordsmanship in battle. During his journey, he found the set of armor he wears during the events of the game. It can be noted that his armor depicts the sigil of a stag similar to the one found in Creighton's armor. This implies that, at some point during his travels, Benhart might have traveled to Mirrah and acquired his equipment there. Eventually, Benhart ended up in Drangleic. In this land, he met the merchants Maughlin; of the western land of Volgen, and Magerold of Lanafir. Although both merchants were curious about Benhart's sword, both of them think that his weapon might be a replica of a certain legendary sword. Plot When certain conditions are met, Benhart of Jugo can be summoned as an ally for the Prowling Magus, Looking Glass Knight, Giant Lord, Throne Watcher and Defender, Nashandra and Elana boss fights. Benhart is first found near Majula, outside of the Shaded Woods. When approached by the player, he is sitting and contemplating what to do, as the way forward is blocked by the petrified Rosabeth. When Rosabeth is unpetrified by using a Fragrant Branch of Yore, he thanks the player for clearing the way and hopes to the see them again. At this point, one can learn the "Joy" gesture from him, and it will be possible to summon him as an ally before the Prowling Magus and Congregation boss fight, in Brightstone Cove Tseldora. He can then be found next to the bonfire, past the Dragonriders, in Drangleic Castle. He remarks on the discord of the land, before changing locations. He can then be summoned to assist with the Looking Glass Knight encounter. Next, he will move to the ramparts, past The Pursuer boss fight area, in the Forest of Fallen Giants. He will state that he will assist the player in any challenge. He will then remark on the lineage of his weapon and its apparent hidden potential. If the Ashen Mist Heart is possessed, he can be found in the Memory of Orro near his position on the ramparts. He can be summoned to fight the Giant Lord. Benhart drops the Bluemoon Greatsword upon death. If his sword is taken to Maughlin the Armorer, he will note that the sword is a fake; the true sword being the Moonlight Greatsword. Character Information Drops Health and Souls | |2,000|4,000 }} Dialogue |} Achievements/Trophies To get this Achievement/Trophy, the player must summon Benhart and have him survive a minimum of three boss fights. He can be summoned for the following boss fights: *Prowling Magus and Congregation *Looking Glass Knight *Giant Lord *Throne Watcher and Defender (this fight does not count) *Nashandra *Aldia, Scholar of the First Sin (this fight does not count) *Elana, the Squalid Queen (DLC) Players can also use a Bonfire Ascetic to respawn a boss and then summon Benhart again. After defeating at least three bosses alongside him, Benhart will thank the player and give them his equipment in the Memory of Orro. Notes *If killed where he is first found in Majula, his gravestone will appear in the same spot. Gallery Benhart of Jugo.png|Render benhart artwork.jpg|Artwork Benhart trophy.png|Benhart trophy Trivia *Benhart of Jugo is voiced by Tom Cotcher, who also voices Cromwell the Pardoner. pl:Benhart z Jugo Category:Dark Souls II: Characters Category:Dark Souls II: Phantoms Category:The Lost Crowns: CotSK